dont_starvefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Wolfgang
Wolfgang è il secondo personaggio sbloccabile di Don't Starve (sono richiesti 320 punti esperienza). Rispetto agli altri personaggi, Wolfgang fa più danno e ha anche più vita. Ciò gli permette un enorme vantaggio negli scontri con i mostri o distruggendo Spider Den (Covo dei ragni) . All'inizio del game, ha una pancia di 200 punti vita che può arrivare fino a un massimo di 300 grazie alle sue particolari abilità che lo caratterizzano, ma la sua descresce più o meno in fretta rispetto a quanto è pieno.''' '''In aggiunta, Wolfgang perde molta più Sanity in confronto con gli altri characters quando si trova nel buio della notte o quando è vicino ai mob come i Spiders (Ragni). Potere Speciale Mighty Form E' la forma più avanzata alla quale può arrivare Wolfgang. Questo potere ha un effetto momentaneo che si verifica quando Wolfgang arriva ad avere 225 punti fame o più. Quando questa forma si attiva la sua maglietta si strappa, gli crescono i muscoli e riottiene così il suo concept originale, ovvero quello prima dell'aggiornamento "Strange New Powers". Inoltre la sua vita crescerà da 200 a 300 (a fame 300). Riceverà anche un bonus danno da 1.25x a 2.0x con un incremento della sua velocità minimo ma comunque considerabile. A causa di questo potere, Wolfgang perderà 3 volte più veloce la sua fame rispetto agli altri personaggi (tranne Wes). Regular Form Questa è la forma con cui Wolfgang inizia la sua partita. Parte infatti come una vita pari a 200 punti e con un danno regolare (ovvero uguale che ha Wilson ). Rispetto alla forma sopradescritta, il personaggio di Wolfgang in game è più piccolo come si può vedere dall'immagine comparativa. La fame di Wolfgang descresce 1.5x volte più veloce rispetto agli altri (eccetto Wes). Wimpy Form Questa forma è quella più debole infatti lo si può notare anche dall'aspetto in cui cambia Wolfgang: stanco e triste. Questa si attiva quando la fame raggiunge i 100 punti o meno. La sua vita massima scende da 200 a 150 (a 0 fame) e il suo danno va da 0.75x a 0.5x (prossimo alla morte). Infine viene decrementata anche la sua capacità motoria e la sua fame decresce allo stesso tempo degli altri characters (apparte Wes). Svantaggi A causa della malattia a cui è soggetto, la Nyctophobia , Wolfgang perde una grossa fetta della sua sanità mentale quando si è nel buio riducendo le possibilità di soprovvivere la notte. E' raccomandato di farlo dormire durante la notte in modo da non perdere Sanity, dato che ha uno stomaco più grande e ne risente meno (quando si dorme infatti si perde metà della fame). Curiosità *La voce di Wolfgang è suonata da una tuba, strumento musicale appartenente alla famiglia degli ottoni. *Nonostante abbia i baffi, non può droppare Beard. *Quando esamina le Frog Legs (Gambe di Rospo), lui afferma che: "Is delicacy in my country!" ("Sono una prelibatezza nel mio paese"), suggerendo che la sua nationalità potrebbe essere francese. *Quando esamina un Hammer, lui afferma: "Needs Sickle!" ("Ho bisogno di una falce"), suggerendo che potrebbe essere (o essere stato) un sovietico o un comunista. *Quando esamina un Pitchfork (Forcone), lui afferma che: "Reminds me of childhood" ("Mi ricorda la mia infanzia"), suggerendo che lui potrebbe essere stato il figlio di un contadino. *Quando la sera arriva, Wolfgang afferma:"The scary time is coming soon" ("Il tempo spaventoso sta arrivando ") e quando la sua torcia si spegnea, "Aah! The light has gone! I am scared!" (""Aah! La luce è andata! Ho paura!") suggerendo la malattia di Wolfgang, la Nyctophobia oppure i game developper si sono solo presi gioco di un "Strongman" spaventato dal buio. *Quando esamina una Butterfly (Farfalla) Wolfgang dice: "What a pretty flutterby" ("Che bella flutterfly"). Questo è un gioco di parole ricorrente tra i personaggi di Don't Starve; ad esempio Wilson dice:"Butterfly, flutter by"("Farfalla svolazza da..") e Willow dice: "Flutter away butterfly!" ("Svolazza via Farfalla!"). *Dopo l'aggiornamento Strange New Powers, la fame di Wolfgang raggiunge un valore medio di 207 punti e quindi ci impiega 2 giorni e mezzo in giorni del gioco per passare da 300 a 0, rendendo Wolfgang un po' più resistente di WX-78. La Mighty Form di Wolfgang dura solo 3 minuti se non sostenuta. *Nonostante vociferi la sua preferenza per le basse temperature, Wolfgang è vulnerabile al freddo quanto gli altri personaggi. *Wolfgang ha un Skull . *Precedentemente Wolfgang si sbloccava dopo Wendy. *Il perk precedente di Wolfgang, prima dell'aggiornamento "Strange New Powers", aveva più vita, fame, e alto danno quando colpiva nemici, simile alla sua corrente Mighty Form. Bugs *Se Wolfgang inizia la sopravvivenza in un mondo nella forma stanca (se il precedente personaggio aveva una fame bassa), l'inizio di scena quando Maxwell parla con lui non si svolge propriamente. Dopo la HUD non sarà visibile e Wolfgang non sarà in grado di muoversi. Categoria:Personaggi